


Snowballing

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, heavy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://photobucket.com">
<img/></a>
<br/><br/><i>Snowballing (v): A very kinky sexual game when after someone has had sperm ejaculated into their mouth they hold it orally rather than spitting or swallowing, then french-kiss with their partner snowballing it to get larger and larger.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowballing

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas kink for 2008

“Ugh fucking A Bill,” Tom shouted struggling to get through the doors with his numerous shopping bags, “Bill get down here! I can’t carry this all by myself!”

 

Tom tried turning sideways to ease the bags through but yet again an object would snag on the doorframe trapping him place. He even tried backing up and putting the bags before in efforts of breaking through but still to no avail.

 

“Bill!” Tom whined backing up and dropping the bags on their doorstep. Grumbling he slowly began to carry each overstuffed shopping bag one in at a time. The dogs had scampered up to Tom throughout his efforts and were sniffing around in the bags as Tom finally carried the last bag inside they looked up at Tom with confused eyes and tilted heads.

 

“Well Daddy wouldn’t of had to have carried all these bags in by himself if someone,” Tom shouted the last part, “Had come downstairs and helped me! Bill I know your home right now!”

 

Still the house remained silent and Tom frowned stretching out his sore back. He eyed the mass of bags again and then the stairs uneasily. Finally in an act of retaliation he kicked one bag over flinching when he something crack.

 

“TOM!” A voice shouted angrily the instant Tom’s foot connected with the bag.

 

Tom jumped back flinching and glanced up the stairs to where Bill stood at the top glowering. His hair was done up and Tom blinked for a moment confused on why his twin was wearing makeup at home.

 

“You shit head!” Bill shouted bending down to yank off of sock. He hurled it as hard as he could and it bounced off Tom’s head making the older twin scowl, “I told you to be careful with the bags when you got home!”

 

“Well maybe I would have been more careful if someone had come down and helped!” Tom shouted back picking up the fallen sock and aiming it up the stairs to where Bill stood. The sock arched high in the air but slowly lost momentum hanging midair in front of Bill’s face before falling back down and landing on Tom’s face.

 

“Dumbass,” Bill snorted trying to hide his smile.

 

“Bill that’s not fair! Come on!” Tom pleaded, “I can’t carry these bags all myself there’s too many!”

 

Bill shrugged and began walking down stairs lifting Tom’s hopes of that his twin would assist them with their Christmas shopping, when Bill walked right past Tom and collected his coat from the closet.

 

“Then make two trips!” Bill smiled tugging it on and flipping his hair out of the collar. Tom stood there with his mouth open gaping like a fish as Bill opened door and waving daintily at Tom, “Don’t strain your self too much.”

 

“Where are you going?” Tom asked disbelieving.

 

“Out.” Bill shrugged starting to close the door. Tom scrambled after him and shoved his foot in the door keeping it open as Bill frowned trying to tug it shut.

 

“B-but it’s Christmas Eve!” Tom panicked searching his twin’s irritated expression, “We always spend it together!”

 

“What?” Bill blinked stunned staring at Tom as if he’d grown two heads. Suddenly it clicked and Bill stepped back smiling as he allowed Tom to open the door, “You thought I was going out for the whole night?”

 

Tom felt a blush creeping on his face and he shrugged looking down at his feet, “Yeah… I guess.”

 

“Oh Tomi,” Bill laughed hooking a hand behind Tom’s neck and covering Tom’s mouth with his own. Tom didn’t kiss back at a first a little confused and stunned with the situation but when he realized Bill was kissing him and he tried to return Bill pulled back.

 

“I’ll be back before eight okay?” Bill smiled caressing Tom’s face.

 

“Sure.” Tom smiled beaming, “Yeah go ahead then.”

 

* * *

 

Tom groaned pouting as he glanced at the clock, it was already nine o’clock and Bill had yet to return from his outing. So far he’d spent most of the night cuddled with the dogs watching crappy American Christmas cartoons dubbed in German. Suddenly there was a loud thump and Tom jumped staring up at the ceiling questioningly. All was silent for a few more minutes and Tom brushed it off returning to his cartoons when there was another thump.

 

“What in the world?” He whispered pushing the dogs off his lap and making his way towards the source of the thumping.

 

Cautiously he kicked open the bedroom door half expecting some crazed serial killer only to find something quite the opposite. Someone had decorated the room with candles softly lighting the dark room arranged in a path leading to the bed. Tom smirked looking around and waiting for Bill to jump out when he noticed a box on the bed.

 

“Well what do we have here?” Tom whispered opening the card.

 

 _Put this on and then go to the fifth guest room._

 

Tom’s face instantly broke into a grin and he ripped on the box laughing when he pulled out a pair of boxers made to look like a Santa suit complete with a hat.

 

“I don’t know what kind of game this is but I like it.” Tom laughed discarding his clothes quickly and pulling on the boxers. He opened the door and dashed down the hall coming to a stop in front the fifth door. Carefully he leaned forward and listened for his twin smiling when he heard soft moaning.

 

He pushed open the door and practically went blind with what he saw.

 

There on the bed was Bill, his Bill, wearing a sexy elf costume. And there sitting patiently besides him was the very last person he ever expected to see in their house, Bushido. Bill quickly sprang up from the bed and scampered over to where Tom stood shell-shocked in the doorway. His brother was wearing a blonde wig with the outfit making him look like a girl and Tom growled yanking it off and tossing it the floor. Bill turned around arching an eyebrow in question.

 

“Bill what the fuck?” Tom asked hurt when Bill flung his arms around Tom pulling him in for a kiss. Tom turned his head dodging the affection and Bill whimpered rubbing his fishnet-clad legs against the bare skin of Tom’s calf.

 

“It’s my present to you,” Bill whispered sexily into Tom’s neck, “Merry Christmas… Eve.”

 

“Why the fuck is _he_ ,” Tom glared over to the bed, “Here?”

 

“Tomi have you ever heard of snowballing?” Bill smirked pulling Tom towards the bed. The older twin let himself be pushed down next to Bushido on the comforter and frowned shaking his head at his twin confused. He could practically hear Bushido’s snort.

 

“Ugh Tomi,” Bill sighed exasperated playfully rolling his eyes, “Snowballing is where… well you see it’s when you…”

 

“It’s when you fucking come in his mouth and then I fucking come in his mouth,” Bushido smirked, “And then we pass it between us until it sorta forms this glop thing or rather a snowball.”

 

“Bushido!” Bill whined smacking the older man across the back of the head, “I wanted to tell him!”

 

“Oh please don’t act so scandalized this was all your idea anyway I’m only sticking around cause I had nothing better to do.” Bushido smirked reaching out and squeezing Bill’s butt that was barely hidden in his small green dress.

 

“Don’t touch!” Bill scolded slapping the man’s hands away before turning to Tom smiling, “So Tomi what do you think?”

 

“W-what the fuck?” Tom screeched trying to sit up. Bill whined in protest and Bushido was up instantly pushing Tom back down onto the bed before straddling the older twin.

 

“You little shit just do this for him okay?” Bushido sighed, “You should have heard him on the phone with me this morning he was practically pissing himself in excitement.”

 

“So Tomi?” Bill chirped popping his head over Bushido’s shoulder. Tom craned his neck to see how exactly Bill was able to do that and blushed bright red when he realized his twin was straddling Bushido’s back, his thin legs wrapped around the rapper’s waist in fishnet tights.

 

* * *

 

“Oh god!” Tom groaned and turned his head to the side still not believing that this was actually happening.

 

He was sprawled across the bed on his back as Bill hungrily sucked at his cock mewling as Bushido jacked off watching the two. He curled his toes in pleasure as Bill pressed his tongue piercing to his slit and felt like this was all a dream.

 

“S-shit Bill! Bill!” Bushido warned, “I’m gonna… any second!”

 

Bill pulled off of Tom’s instantly making his twin gasp at the sudden cool air enveloping his cock. Bill quickly scrambled over to Bushido and popped his mouth on the rapper’s length taking everything as the rapper came shouting. Tom watched through hazed eyes as Bill then climbed back over onto Tom and planted his mouth on his twin. Tom’s eyes shot open wide when he felt Bill spitting Bushido’s come into his mouth and practically choked.

 

“Don’t spit it out!” Bill shrieked. Tom froze and nodded trying to understand what to do, “Or swallow.”

 

Then the next thing Tom knew Bill’s mouth was on his dick again taking Tom’s sudden release from him. Tom’s body convulsed violently as he came and he tried with all his might not to open his mouth to shout or swallow Bushido’s come.

 

“Bill hurry.” Bushido warned as Bill was softly licking at Tom’s softening dick with kitten licks. Bill pulled off and reached for the back of Tom’s neck bringing him closer.

 

“Tom let him kiss you.” Bushido instructed smiling at how Tom’s eyes squeezed shut in disgust as Bill sucked out Bushido’s come from Tom’s mouth into his own. Bill sat back, his cheeks comically bulging with a mix of Tom and Bushido’s come, making him look like a chipmunk.

 

Bushido immediately pulled Bill in for a kiss sucking the come out of his mouth making the teen mewl. Then he turned to Tom and smiled through puffed out cheeks.

 

Tom tried to back up on the bed but Bill suddenly grabbed his hand.

 

“Please Tomi?” He asked with pleading eyes.

 

Tom swallowed thickly before nodding allowing Bushido to cover his mouth with his own. It was chaste at first but soon Tom felt Bushido working his tongue trying to open Tom’s mouth. He was reluctant at first but finally after a harsh squeeze from Bill, Tom opened his mouth and let Bushido spit the come and salvia into his mouth. Tom sat back shocked not quite sure what to make of it. Already the come and salvia had started to clump making the substance thicker and more solid almost.

 

“So?” Bill whispered.

 

Tom waved his hand for Bill to come over and he latched his mouth onto Bill’s pressing his tongue inside and swapping the sticky contents. When the exchange was done Tom let his tongue linger on Bill’s bottom lip opening his eyes to see his twin staring back at him.

 

“Merry Christmas Billa.” Tom whispered.

 

* * *

 

Tom awoke the next morning sprawled across the bed with Bill’s head on his chest. Panicking he sat up and glanced around the room trying to clear his buzzing head, tangled sheets, a discarded elf costume in the corner, and a trail of drool down Bill’s mouth. Bushido seemed to have been long gone but Tom was more than fine with that. Tom frowned wiping at his chest to rid himself of Bill’s drool when his fingers came in contact with a sticky substance. Pulling his hand back in alarm he looked down and froze at the sight of the snowball slowly sliding down his chest in a goopy mixture.

 

“Ugh gross!” Tom sneered getting up and rushing for the bathroom. He wiped at the mess with toilet paper walking back into the bedroom staring at his chest.

 

“Merry Christmas Tomi!” Tom’s head shot up and he smiled seeing Bill in bare nude except for his small green Santa hat. He was watching Tom with predatory eyes hinting that he wanted another round on Christmas morning and so they did… again and again.


End file.
